ThunderousAmazon
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Puppy Eyes= - No Paint= - Talksprite= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Misc. ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self ▼= - Mask= - No Mask= }} }} |caption = |title = Page of Life |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Normal: Decent Grammar And Syntax. Puts An Asterisk (*) After o's and O's To Symbolize A Moon And Star. Uses Doggy Faces Such As: (^0x0^)/, (^x^)/, Etc. Flustered: ALL CAPS. Multiplies o's And Asterisks. (HO*O*WL!) |zodiac = Canis Major |specibus = Twopointedspearkind |modus = Taxonomy Key |relations = Wolfpa-Lusus Narsci Holgim- Moirail Remmus Venati- Worst Enemy The No*o*mad-Ancestor The Soothsay- Inverted Self Howlan Lupene- Dancestor |home = Precedus |planet = The Land of Hail and Meteors |like = Fancy Cooking, Paleontology, Collecting Animal Skulls, Doggy Treats |hate = Thunder, Cats, Fireworks |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Wolfpa (Three Tailed Wolf) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = -- |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = -- |Row 4 title = Auspistice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = Narsci Holgim |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The No*o*mad |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Howlan Lupene }} Introduction Your name is CANINO LUPENE and you are a QUIRKY and AWKWARD little fella who lives horns deep in the woods. It is here that you have made a life HUNTING THE TASTY FAUNA. You aren't sure whether it is your WEIRD INSTINCTS or your TASTE for game, but nothing thrills you like THE HUNT. However that isn't even the best part. You also like experimenting with fancy SEASONINGS and METHODS when you cook them. You haven't been able to make VARMINT A LA ROUX or something HOITY TOITY like that but it always comes out DARN TASTY. When you aren't at the FIRE PIT outside your hive you also collect the pelts and skins to bring to your MOIRAIL for his weird TAXIDERMY HABIT. He thinks it is FREAKING ODD that you show up at his doorstep like a LOST PUPPY, but he always APPRECIATES IT. Eh, what would you do without him, especially since you are kind of PATHETIC and the fact that it is mostly you and your beloved LUSUS, WOLFPA out here. Well, there is that other chick, but you haven't gotten to know her much and keep your distance to avoid her NOSY tendencies. When the ANIMALS aren't thrilling you out in the woods, you often venture into caves to FIND ARTIFACTS, mostly BONES. You find them STRANGELY FASCINATING and collect many from small rodents to YOUR PRIDE AND JOY SKULL of an ancient BEAST. You risked your neck finding that one and keep it high up on a window ledge to observe. Unfortunately Wolfpa also likes them and you often come home to him GNAWING on one like a puppy. Sometimes you swear you continue this hobby for his GAIN but it is a RUSH when you venture into the deeper recesses of your PLANET. The only downside is FREAKY PARANORMAL STUFF occurring from your little ADVENTURES. You wouldn't be surprised if you did disturb the grave of a fallen ANCIENT in the caves. There are bound to be some, where else would all of the FOREST LEGENDS come from? You have come to the conclusion MULTIPLE TIMES that the FOREST really is a strange place. Heh, screw normalcy! Despite the odd things from BEYOND THE BEYOND, you also find solace in your wooded home. It is such a PEACEFUL place and you couldn't bear the thought of anything shredding the quiet. Speaking of the latter, you HATE LOUD THINGS with a fiery PASSION. When THUNDER rolls around or if someone is playing cool and lighting of PYROTECHNICAL HORSECRAP you duck for cover and hide in the corner or under a table. It is bad enough that your moirail happens to own the shotgunkind specibus. That thing has scared the crap out of you so many times, you've practically LOST COUNT. Further adding to this list is the fact that you also have a HILARIOUSLY SHORT ATTENTION SPAN which has gotten you in a lot of trouble, especially while chasing CATS. You would love to get your MITTS on one of those aloof little douchebags but you would never hear the end of it. Especially from that one ANIMAL MIMICKING DOUCHEBAG you hate. He lives on the right on the bare outskirts of the woods and just the thought makes you want to RIP OUT YOUR HAIR and HOWL AT THE MOON. You are actually quite sure you already have done so. Your trolltag is and Personality Jittery, jumpy, and very easily frazzled or flustered, Canino is like a little puppy. He has a notoriously short attention span too, so it can be hard to stay in conversation with him. Biography Hailing from the woods of the Mu province, Canino is one of the forest natives. He has been hunting since he was just a wriggler and since then, has aspired to be a great cook. However, he also developed the arguably bad hobby of paleontology which has, still, and will always get him in trouble, especially with the spirits. Session To be added. Relationships Wolfpa- Canino's overly friendly lusus and snuggle buddy, wolfpa probably the best thing to Canino since Beef au jus. The two are on very good terms with each other and even curl up around Canino's fire pit together. However, Wolfpa does lay the parenting thing on thick, often to the point of embarrassment. Narsci Holgim- Canino's longtime moirail, the two have been as thick as thieves ever since they first met during one of Canino's hunts. After awhile, they met a few times more and bonded soon becoming moirails. Canino keeps Narsci from simply shooting people and Narsci protects and helps Canino. Sometimes, Narsci even keeps Canino tamed. Remmus Venati- Canino's bitter rival and the other dog of the woods, the two clash in a way that makes calignous relationships look tame by comparison. If it weren't for Narsci, Canino might have killed him a long time ago. The No*o*mad- Canino's ancestor, he was a medic for Precedus during the war noted for his natural methods of healing. He traveled with the Follower and actually saved the Marksman's life. The Soothsay- Canino's ancestral self for Howlan Lupene, he lived in the woods and would only see certain people. It was said that he foretold the emperor's death. Howlan Lupene- Canino's weird dancestor, Howlan is often the second Wolfpa to him and even smothers him with affection. His favorite nickname for Canino is "Little Wolf." Trivia *Canino comes from the word "canine" a term used to refer to dogs. **Canis Major shares a root with canine. It is the constellation for the Great Dog. *Lupene comes from lupine a word used when discussing wolves. It is also the last name of the werewolf professor in the Harry Potter series, Remus Lupin. **Canino's lusus is also a wolf of sorts tying with his forest wolf child theme. *Thunderous in his tag refers to his habit of tearing through the woods. **Amazon was chosen as it is the name of one of the largest, if not, the largest rainforest in the world. *Howlan's first name comes from the word "howl" a behavior commonly associated with wolves. **It was inspired (mostly) by Professor Owlan in Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword. *Canino being constantly called a little shit and his role as a Page of Life refers to the saying "runt of the litter." **Howlan finds every last opportunity to call him out on this. *Across each timeline there is always a Holgim and a Lupene in cahoots with one another. *The No*o*mad's title and behaviors were inspired by the Native Americans of the Northeast. **Howlan and the Soothsay are both inspired by common stereotypes of witchdoctors and tribes people. *Wolfpa was partially inspired by Keaton in the Legend of Zelda series. *Narsci being based off of outdoors men and Canino being based off of dogs and wolves is a nod to hunting methods of old. **It also nods to Orion the hunter of whom Oriion is named for. Hilariously, Narsci is a friendly rival to him over the latter's idiocy and spends a great deal of time keeping him away from Canino. *The rivalry between Canino and Remmus also nods to the phrase "Dog eat dog." when referring to cutthroat rivalry and competition. Gallery Canino's Lusus.png|No this isn't embarassing...at all. (^-x-^)/ Canino-Hero Mode.png|Canino In Hero Mode Canino-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Page of Life Howlan Lupene.png|Howlan, Canino's Smart Mouthed Dancestor Howlan-Hero Mode.png|Wop-Wop. Fools. Howlan-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Bane of Life and those who Oppose it. Howlan-God Tier.png|Beware This Prince Howlan Lupene Talksprite.png|Howlan Lupene's Talksprite Howlan-Grub.png|He Was Cute At Some Point. Howlan-Trickster.png|Oxo The No-o-mad.png|Canino's Ancestor Rendered Symbolically The No-o-mad-Hero Mode.png|He was a medic and saved many folks... The Soothsay.png|...he lived for all the wise words that he told. Wolfpa.png|Wolfpa!!! Such Snuggly White Fur! Canino's Respiteblock.png|Canino's Warm Abode. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller